1. Field of Industrial Application
The present invention relates to a dry distillation type incinerator for drying mainly high polymer trash or other trashes such as lumber or paper scraps (hereinafter referred to as combustible matters) while combusting the same, for thereby separating combustible gas from residue.
2. Prior Art
Although high polymer products are used in many fields, the recycling or disposal of their waste can not be effectively carried out by a single device or incinerator since it is difficult to secure a space for finally disposing such products.
Conventional incinerators for high polymer waste generally employed a system of combusting the waste comprising the steps of lighting (igniting) combustible matters, supplying air thereto and expediting the combustion by the heat of combustion. Among them, some simply threw away the gas generated in the combustion, and residue after combustion, and the other dried the combustible matters by distillation to make use of the generated gas and threw away the residue. Some were provided with an auxiliary heating device.
Various means for drying the waste by distillation have been proposed for preventing the gas generated by combustion of the combustible matters from letting off the air, to thereby pollute the environment and disabling the recycling of the resources. However, there was such a problem in the conventional distillation type incinerators with respect to their usefulness that they could not produce enough combustible gas having high calorie because too much air was supplied to the incinerator for combusting the combustible matters.
Heating means is employed for increasing the ratio of the combustible gas, but it requires a subsidiary fuel which entails economical problems, so that it is desirable to completely dry the combustible matters by distillation using the heat generated by combustion of the combustible matters.
The residue is generated by incomplete combustion of the combustible matters and includes a compound of carbon, nonorganic substances and metals, which contains many unburned matters, since it was taken out from the incinerator before it was completely combusted and too bulky to be taken out in lumps. As a result, it was difficult to secure a place to dispose thereof and take out useful metals therefrom.